wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z ziemi na księżyc/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z ziemi na księżyc Jak wiadomość miał udzielić prezydent Barbicane? Piątego października o godzinie 8 wieczorem, nieprzeliczony zbity, tłum cisnął się do Gun-klubu – 21 Union-square. Wszyscy członkowie, zamieszkali w okolicy Baltimore, udali się na zaproszenie prezydenta; nie w mniejszej ilości przybywali członkowie korespondujący, tak, że chociaż sala posiedzeń była ogromną, ten tłum mędrców nie mógł się w niej pomieścić; nie mniej przepełnione były sale sąsiednie, a nawet korytarze. – Każdy starał się zdobyć miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie, wszyscy, pragnąc usłyszeć, jakie to miały być te „nader ważne i zajmujące” wiadomości, których miał im udzielić prezydent Barbicane, potrącali się, dusili, popychali z pewną dowolnością, właściwą zbitym masom, podrażnionym i rozgorączkowanym wyższą ideą. Tego wieczora obcy ani za cenę złota nie potrafiliby się dostać do wielkiej sali, bo była zachowaną wyłączni dla członków stałych i korespondujących, nikt inny nie mógł tam zająć miejsca, a najznakomitsi obywatele miasta, urzędnicy rządzącej rady selectmenyUrzędnicy, rządzący miastem, obieralni przez ludność. musieli się zmięszać z tłumem rządzonym, aby pochwycić i usłyszeć te ważne wiadomości. Wielka sala była ciekawem widowiskiem: puste to miejsce było wybornie urządzone do swego przeznaczenia. Wysokie kolumny z armat, którym za podstawę służyły moździerze, utrzymywały żelazne ozdoby sklepienia. Na ścianach wisiały malowniczo ugrupowane karabiny, sztućce, rusznice, muszkiety i wszelka broń palna nowa i stara. Gaz buchał jasnym i wielkim płomieniem z tysiąca rewolwerów, ułożonych w kształt olbrzymiego świecznika wieńcowego, a żyrandole z pistoletów i kandelabry ze strzelb, ułożone w piękną wiązankę, dopełniały tego świetnego oświetlenia. Wzory armat, modele z bronzów, cele i tarcze, zmienione strzałami w rzeszota, blaty popękane pod uderzeniami kul klubistów, zbiór stępli do nabijania i szczotek do czyszczenia dział, różaniec z kul ołowianych, granatów wieńce, jednem słowem, wszystkie przybory artylerzysty, porywały oko swem uderzającem ugrupowaniem i kazały myśleć, że właściwem przeznaczeniem tych rzeczy jest: zdobić raczej, jak zabijać. Na miejscu honorowem, przykryty pyszną zasłoną leżał koniec rury armatniej, oderwany siłą prochu, drogocenny szczątek działa J. T. Mastona. W głębi sali, na miejscu wolnem, siedział prezydent z czterma sekretarzami. Fotel jego, stojący na kamiennem naśladowaniu łoża armatniego, przedstawiał wizerunek trzydziestudwufuntowego działa. Na biórku (niezmiernej płycie żelaza, spartej na sześciu armatach), uderzał w oczy kałamarz szczególnego rodzaju; zrobiony był w kształcie dalekonośnej flinty, delikatnie rzeźbiony; miał także dzwoneczek, który za najlżejszem dotknięciem wydawał odgłos podobny do strzału z rewolweru. W czasie żywych dysput, zaledwie głos tego dzwonka nowej konstrukcyi, mógł odnieść zwycięztwo nad głosem rozgorączkowanych artylerzystów. Znając dobrze prezydenta, wiedziano, że bez nader ważnych powodów, nie trudziłby członków Gun-Klubu i nie zmieniał toku ich życia. Impey Barbicane, miał lat około czterdziestu; był to człowiek spokojny, zimny, surowy, umysłu nader poważnego; ścisły i punktualny jak chronometer, charakteru nie niewzruszonego. Nie bardzo rycerski, ale awanturniczy, pomysły miał jak najpraktyczniejsze nawet w najśmielszych przedsięwzięciach; par excellence człowiek Nowej Anglii, północny kolonizator, potomek Têtes-Rondów, którzy tak strasznymi byli dla Stuartów, a nieprzebłagany nieprzyjaciel gentlemenów z Południa. Barbicane zrobił ogromny majątek na handlu drzewem. Mianowany w czasie wojny dyrektorem artyleryi, okazał się płodnym w wynalazki; odważny w pomysłach aż do zuchwałości, przyczynił się potężnie do postępu armii i dał nieporównany rozgłos poszukiwaniom na polu doświadczeń. Był to mężczyzna średniego wzrostu, miał wszystkie członki nienaruszone, co było nadzwyczajnem u Gun-Klubistów. Jego wyraziste rysy zdawały się wyrzeźbionymi według linijki i kątomierza; Barbicane dostarczał fizyognomiście dowodu na twierdzenie, że chcąc odgadnąć usposobienie człowieka, należy nań patrzeć z profilu. Profil Barbicane’a bowiem zdradzał energię, odwagę i zimną krew. W tej chwili siedział niewzruszony w swoim fotelu, niemy, zadumany, spojrzenie jego zdradzało, że chociaż patrzył przed siebie, wzrok skierowany był w głąb duszy. Oczy skryte miał pod wysokim cylindrem z czarnego jedwabiu. Głośna rozmowa i gwar kolegów dokoła niego nie przeszkadzały mu wcale. Napróżno klubiści wzajemnie się wypytywali, zapuszczali na rozległe pole domysłów, badali swego prezydenta, napróżno usiłowali rozwiązać X jego niewzruszonej twarzy. Z uderzeniem godziny ósmej na zegarze wielkiej sali, którego każde uderzenie podobne było do grzmotu, Barbicane wyprostował się nagle, jakby poruszony iskrą elektryczną. Nastało milczenie ogólne, a mowca zaczął głosem dobitnym: – Dzielni towarzysze! Od dłuższego już czasu nieurodzajny pokój zanurzył członków Gun-Klubu w pożałowania godnej bezczynności. Po okresie kilku lat, tak bogatych w wypadki, przyszło nam opuścić nasze prace i zatrzymać się na drodze postępu. Tak! nie lękam się wypowiedzieć tego głośno: Każda wojna, któraby nam włożyła broń w rękę, jest dla nas pożądana! – Tak! wojna! – zawołał gwałtowny J. T. Maston. – Słuchajcie! słuchajcie! – przerwano mu zewsząd. – Ale wojna – ciągnął dalej Barbicane – w obecnych stosunkach jest niemożliwą, i jakiegokolwiek zdania jest szanowny kolega, który mi przerwał, ja utrzymuję, że długie upłyną jeszcze lata, zanim nasze armaty zagrzmią na polu bitwy. Należy więc w inny sposób szukać zasiłku dla ducha czynności, które nas pożera. Zgromadzenie przeczuwało, że prezydent przystępuje do delikatnej materyi, do owych „nader ważnych wiadomości”; słuchano z podwojoną uwagą. – Od kilku miesięcy, dzielni koledzy – mówił dalej Barbicane – zapytywałem siebie, czy na podstawie jedynie naszego zawodu, nie moglibyśmy przedsięwziąć wielkiej wyprawy godnej XIX wieku, i czy postępy sztuki kanonierskiej nie pozwoliłyby nam myśli tej urzeczywistnić? Szukałem tedy, pracowałem, przemyśliwałem, a rezultatem moich trudów jest przekonanie, że musi nam się powieść w przedsięwzięciu, któreby dla każdego innego narodu było nawet niewykonalnem. Plan ten obszernie wypracowany jest właśnie przedmiotem obrad dzisiejszego zgromadzenia. Jest on godnym was! godnym przeszłości naszego klubu i z pewnością nie może nie zrobić rozgłosu w świecie! – Rozgłosu!? – pytał jakiś zapalony artylerzysta. – Wiele, bardzo wiele rozgłosu w prawdziwem tego słowa znaczeniu – odparł Barbicane. – Nie przerywać! – zawołało kilka głosów. – Proszę was tedy, dzielni koledzy, abyście zechcieli udzielić mi całej waszej uwagi. Dreszcz przeszedł całe zgromadzenie. – Barbicane jednym rzutem ręki poprawił kapelusz na głowie i mówił głosem spokojnym: – Nie ma tu nikogo między wami, dzielni koledzy, któryby nie widział księżyca, lub co najmniej o nim nie słyszał. Nie dziwcie się, jeżeli zaczynam od nocnych gwiazd. Może dla nas zachowany jest zaszczyt wielki, może mamy być Kolumbami tego nieznanego świata. Zrozumiejcie mnie!?? dopomagajcie mi z całych sił, a poprowadzę was na zdobycie tego świata! Imię jego przyłączy się do 36 nazw, które tworzą wielki kraj Zjednoczonych-Stanów. – Hura! na księżyc! – krzyknął jednym głosem Gun-Klub. – Księżyc pilnie studyowano – mówił Barbicane – jego bryłowatość, jego gęstość, ciężar, objętość, jego właściwości, poruszenia, odległość, jego stanowisko w świecie planetarnym, wszystko to jest oznaczone i znane wybornie. Kreślono mapy selenograficzneOd greckiego „selene”, tj księżyc. z dokładnością, która dorównywa, jeżeli nie przewyższa, karty ziemi; fotografia dostarcza nieporównanej piękności wizerunków naszego satellity. Jednem słowem, mamy o księżycu wszystkie wiadomości, których nauka matematyki, astronomii, geologii, optyki udzielić nam może, dotychczas jednak wszystko to nie zostało stwierdzone bezpośrednią komunikacyą z księżycem. Gwałtowne poruszenie w dowód zajęcia i zachwytu uwieńczyło ten frazes mowcy. – Pozwólcie mi – prowadził dalej rzecz prezydent Barbicane – przypomnieć sobie w kilku słowach, jak niektóre gorące umysły, gotowe do podróży imaginacyjnych, usiłowały zgłębić tajemnice naszego trabanta. W XVII stuleciu niejaki Dawid Fabicyusz chwalił się, że widział na własne oczy mieszkańców księżyca. W r. 1649 Francuz Jan Baudoin wydał: Le voyage fait au monde de la lune, par Dominique Gonsales, aventurier espagnol. „W tym samym czasie Cyrano de Bergerac okazał światu opis sławnej ekspedycyi, który swego czasu miał tyle powodzenia we Francji. Później inny Francuz, nazwiskiem Foutenelle (Francuzi zajmują się bardzo księżycem) napisał: La pluralité des mondes arcydzieło w swoim czasie, ale nauka w postępie niszczy i druzgoce nawet arcydzieła. Około r. 1835 opowiadało dziełko, przetłómaczone z New-YorK American, że sir John Herschel, wysłany na przylądek Dobrej Nadziei dla studyów astronomicznych, widział księżyc w odległości 80 yardówYard ma mniej jak metr, około 0,91 centymetrów. zapomocą teleskopu, udoskonalonego przez wewnętrzne oświetlenie. Wtedy to widział on jak najwyraźniej jaskinie, w których żyły konie morskie, góry zielone, świecące złocistymi szczytami, owce z rogami ze słoniowej kości, białe sarny, a mieszkańców ze skrzydłami, powleczonemi skórą jak u nietoperzy. Broszurka ta, dzieło Amerykanina Locké,Broszurka ta wyszła we Francyi, wydana przez republikanina Laviron, który został zabity w Rzymie w r. 1849. miała wielkie powodzenie. Wkrótce jednak poznano, iż to była mistyfikacya i Francuzi pierwsi się z tego śmiali. – Śmiać się z Amerykanina! otóż jest powód do wojny! zawołał J. T. Maston. – Uspokój się, czcigodny przyjacielu; Francuzi wybornie byli oszukani przez naszego rodaka, nim się śmiać zaczęli. Na zakończenie tego szkicu historycznego dodam, że niejaki Jan Pfaal z Rotterdamu, puściwszy się na balonie, który napełniony był gazem, dobytym z azotu, trzydzieści sześć razy lżejszym od wodu, dostał się na księżyc w 19 dniach. Podróż ta była zmyśloną, imaginacyjną, jak i próby poprzednie – ale była dziełem popularnego pisarza amerykańskiego, geniusza i nadzwyczajnego badacza, Edgara Poe… – Hurra Edgar Poe! – wykrzyknęło zgromadzenie, zelektryzowane słowami swego prezydenta. – Skończyłem – rzekł Barbicane – na usiłowaniach, które mógłbym nazwać ściśle naukowemi, niewystarczającemi na ustalenie pewnych wiadomości o gwiazdach. Należy mi więc jeszcze dodać, że także kilka praktycznych umysłów dokładało starań, aby wejść w rzeczywistą komunikacyę z księżycem. I tak przed kilku laty proponował pewien niemiecki uczony geometer, aby wysłano w tym celu komisyę w stepy Syberyi. Tam na równinie pustej miano ustawiać różne figury geometryczne, między innemi także kwadrat na przeciwprostokątni. „Każda inteligentna istota”, tak mówił geometer, „powinna rozumieć naukowe przeznaczenie tej figury. SatelliciMieszkańcy księżyca. jeżeli istnieją, odpowiedzą nam podobną figurą, a skoro raz urządzimy komunikacyę, nietrudno będzie stworzyć alfabet, przez który będziemy się porozumiewać z mieszkańcami księżyca.” Tak mówił geometer niemiecki, plan jego jednak nie został wykonany i dotychczas nie było żadnego bezpośredniego związku między ziemią i jej trabantem. Dla praktycznego geniuszu Amerykanów zachowane jest wprowadzenie w życie styczności ze światem słońc. A środek do tego jest prosty, łatwy, pewny, niezawodny, środek ten jest właśnie przedmiotem mojej propozycji. Słowa te zakończyła burza wykrzykników zachwytu. Słowa mówcy porwały, opanowały, uniosły wszystkich, obecnych bez wyjątku. – Słuchajcie! słuchajcie! cicho! – wołano zewsząd. Gdy zgromadzenie się uspokoiło. Barbicane kończył przerwaną mowę jeszcze poważniejszym głosem. – Wiecie – mówił – jakie w ostatnich czasach zrobiła postępy sztuka kanonierska i do jakiego punktu doskonałości doszłaby przyszła broń palna, gdyby wojna dalej się toczyła.?? mniej dobrze jest wam wiadomo, że do pewnego ogólnego stopnia siła odporna działa i potęga prochu są?? Wychodząc zatem z tego założenia, pytałem??, czy wobec innych sprzyjających okoliczności nie byłoby możliwem wysłanie kuli na księżyc. Na te słowa wydarł się z tysiąca piersi jeden okrzyk zdumienia: – Oh!! Potem nastała długa chwila głębokiego milczenia, podobna do ciszy, która poprzedza uderzenie pioruna. „W istocie zahuczał grzmot, ale grzmot oklasków, krzyku, hałasu, który wstrząsł salą posiedzeń. Prezydent chciał mówić – nie mógł; po dziesięciu minutach dopiero przyszedł do głosu. – Pozwólcie mi skończyć – rzekł zimno. Rozważyłem tę kwestyę wszechstronnie, ostatecznie ją rozwiązałem: z moich pewników niezachwianych, które nie przypuszczają dyskusyi wynika, że każdy pocisk, wyrzucony z chyżością początkową 12.000 yardówOkoło 11.000 metrów. na sekundę, i skierowany wprost ku księżycowi, nieochybnie tamże dostać się musi. Mam tedy zaszczyt, dzielni koledzy, zaproponować wam to małe doświadczeńko. ----